Peek-A-Boo
by XSniderXD
Summary: "Demoralize the enemy from within by surprise, terror, sabotage, assassination. This is the war of the future." {A Humanized Paw Patrol Fanfic} Set in 1933 Germany, those who we know as the Paw Patrol, take a turn for the worst. Will later contain graphic scenes, but until then, the rating is T.
1. Sehnsucht

Title: Peek-A-Boo

Summary: "Demoralize the enemy from within by surprise, terror, sabotage, assassination. This is the war of the future." {A Humanized Paw Patrol Fanfic} A story of the Holocaust with the Paw Patrol. Will contain graphic scenes. Viewer Discretion is advised.

Chapter 1: Sehnsucht

Just as the sun began to sink into its grave beneath the earth, casting vibrant colours of orange and yellow and pink, seven young teenagers gathered together around a small field, located just in front of a large house. The field contained a glorious arrangement of daffodils and lilacs, brightening the confined spaces that had bounced off the house. The house in itself, was made with the darkest red that bricks could come in, and was built by those who possessed the royal touch.

The house indeed, was well fit for the royal family, however, those taking refuge within it were not of royal blood. Only a few teenagers and their elder, although not so much older than they, occupied it's living quarters. The elder gathered these teens by his own choice, due to their loyalty and compassion for not only him, but for each other. He cared greatly for each and every one of them, as if they were his own children.

The teens sat in medium-sized, not-so-rounded circle, each sitting relatively close to one another. Each shown with glee, proudly presenting their unique smiles, and sitting in their own way. The two females, the only two out the seven teens, bore the names of Skye and Everest, sat with their legs slightly extended towards the middle of the circle, and had their hands on the tips of their knees. Most of the males sat with their legs crossed; Rubble, Rocky, and Marshall usually sat in this position. The remaining two males, Chase and Zuma, sat with their legs extended all the way in front of them, and kept their hands behind them so that they were able to lean back.

Zuma, who was the tannest of the group, sat in between both Rocky and Rubble, with Marshall on the opposite side of the youngest teen. Chase, the most mature of them all, was sitting between Marshall and Skye, leaving Everest next to Rocky.

After the stars had come out, illuminating the night sky, a small breeze suddenly picked up forcing the tall grasses to sway in a dance of motions that resembled the waves at a beach. Small seeds from dandelions lingered in the air above their heads, spinning and gliding through the night sky like planes. The soft breeze enveloped the teens, causing them to shiver from the cold. They eventually settled in with the temperature.

"It's beautiful out tonight," Skye said in awe,, being the first to speak since the group had arrived at their positions. Her bright pink eyes, a rare sight to behold, danced across the sky and sparkles with the starlight. She was wearing a light pink, floral dress that flowed with the wind.

"You say that evewy night," replied the male with the tanned skin. His amber, almost orangey eyes gazed upon he girl, who only sneered at him.

She turned back to the sky, "Well, tonight looks specifically beautiful."

"I agree," coincided the only other feminine voice. Each of the six pairs of eyes looked towards he pale skinned female, who blushed from the attention. She wore a dress similar to that of Skye's, only hers was a dark blue. Looking away from the six pairs of eyes, her own, icy blue spectacles glanced upwards, "Its true. Night skies look gorgeous compared to the day." Her silvery hair, with some blue highlight, was tied into a bun, with a few strands that flew across her face. She was often times accused of witchery, or witchcraft because those who saw her hair, believed she had been cursed. However, this was far from the truth, as her hair was completely natural. But because of the accusation, she was left with no other choice but to hide away. Her friend help protect he, along with their elder.

"You're right, Everest," Agreed Rocky, smiling. He had also Thebes same problem as the girl, being accused of witchcraft, despite him being male. His hair wasn't an unusually grey and white, and because of this difference, he too, was left to hide, "I enjoy the night better than day."

"That's because you don't come out during the day," Rubble stated, revisiting flares from both Rocky and Everest. Seeing this, he looked down.

"You know perfectly well why we don't go out," attributed the grey haired teen, staring intently at the younger boy.

Everest nodded in agreement, "You may still be fairly young, Rubble, but we've told you the stories hundreds of times. You know perfectly well what they'll do to us if we were to go out during the daylight."

Rubble's lower lip quivered, and his voice shook when he spoke, "I-I know, but I s-stil don't get it."

Seeing this, Everest sighed and stood up, then walked to Rubble's side. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "Rubble, people don't like other people that are different from them. They're afraid of or Rocky and I."

"T-they don't even know us," Rubble whimpered, "They don't know you or Rocky." the young boy quivered, looking from Rocky and back to Everest.

"Well, nonetheless. It's better for them to think we're dead than to know we're alive" Everest stated, "It's the way things are here."

Rubble nodded slightly, "O-okay. B-but, what about Marshall?"

Everyone looked at the boy to reveal that his face also showed surprise. "What about me?" He asked, glancing at the younger boy.

"I mean," Rubble began, staring at Marshall, "Your hair is black and white, and there's no else like that, at least as far as I know of. And your skin, is so pale, like, like a cloud!" He returned his attentions to Everest, who was now kneeling beside him, "Why don't people treat him like they treat you and Rocky?"

Everest opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted abruptly by Chase, the brown haired teen, "It's because they think he's royalty."

"Well, that, and the fact that he's normally with you when he goes out," Everest declared. "I'm sure you've heard the story of Snow White, Rubble? The one about the beautiful woman with the palest sling and darkest hair. You see Rubble, people believe Marshall is a descendent of Snow White, and that makes him royalty."

"I didn't know that," Rubble said, "Is it true?"

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask him yourself?" Everest replied kindly, smirking.

The boy looked at Marshall, repeating his questions, "Are you really a descendent of Snow White? Because now that I think about it, you do kind of resemble her."

Shaking his head gently, Marshall replied, "No. Snow White is just a fictional character in a fictional story created by the mind of some random author. She doesn't exist."

"Oh," Rubble let out, sounding disappointed. He looked at the ground, watching the grass sway between his legs, "If she isn't real, why do people believe you descended from her?"

"People observe others and come to conclusions about them," Marshall shrugged, "They simply looked at the colour of my skin and thought of Snow White."

"I see," Rubble said, returning his attention back towards the group.

"Uh, anyway," Skye spoke aloud, trying to change the subject, "Let's not talk about that anymore." She gazed at the sky once more and watched the stars sparkling.

Zuma also looked at the sky. He'd been silent through the whole thing, yet he had thoughts running through his mind. He looked down and noticed Rocky's hand beside him. Moving his own, he placed it on top of the grey haired teen, to which it was quickly removed. Rocky turned to stare into ash as amber eyes, and whispered, "We can't show it, Zuma." He shook his head, "Not here, not outside."

The tanned skinned boy frowned slightly, moving his head away. He sighed as he brought his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them.

Seeing this, Marshall stated, "There's no one out here but us, Rocky, so you don't have to worry so much."

Rocky's emerald green eyes stared daggers into Marshall's dark blue ones, "Yes I do. I really. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"But nobody comes down this way, besides the postman, but that's only in he mornings," Everest chimed in.

"I don't want to take any chances, okay?" The teen concluded, his hands folded in between his legs. Closing his eyes he sighed, "I'm not going to discuss this anymore."

Everest to looked down, and the rest remained silent. It was rare that they saw Rocky getting angry, or even upset. But when he did, they knew not to pester him further.

After a moment of the dreadful silence, Rocky stood up, and not even looking at the others, said, "I'm going inside." He stared down at Zuma, who still had his arms wrapped around his legs, "You coming Zuma?"

The teen was silent for a mere second, "I'll come in a second." Looking up, he replied, "I'll meet you thewe."

Rocky sighed, his expression turning grim. Nodding slowly, he turned and walked back towards the house.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Skye asked.

"It isn't youw concewn," Zuma whispered, his hairs dancing in the wind, "I just need a minute."

The girl shook her head in disbelief, "Time for what? Don't you love him?"

"Whewe did that come that?" Zuma looked up, his eyes staring sternly into Skye's, "I would twade evewything just to see him smile. Of couwse I love him." He shook his head, "My welationship with Wocky doesn't depend on you."

"I-I just want to help," Skye insisted.

"Look, I appweciate youw concewn, but..." Zuma sighed, clearly flustered. He slowly stood up, "I'd bettew go." He turned around and headed in the direction that Rocky had gone, leaving Skye with her mouth gaped.

Chase placed a hand on the girls shoulder, "Don't worry so much, Skye. I'm sure they'll be okay." Skye nodded, leaving Chase to say, "Anyway, I think we all should start heading back inside. It's getting late out."

They all nodded and stood up. Feeling the wind blow in each of their faces for one last moment, letting the refreshing feeling sink it, they walked to the house.

Before I get into anything, let me just say, I've decided to redux this story, or at to rewrite the chapters. This goes for all my other stories as well. Just bare with me.

I'm still dealing with a few issues, however, I can't stay away from writing. I simply need to continue it. And although I'm not updating them further as of yet, I will do that eventually. Keep that in mind :D

The next few chapter of this stories have already been rewritten, but will updated them weekly. That way it'll give me the time I need to finish up the last chapters. Again, bare with me.


	2. Annäherung

Chapter 2: Annäherung

The night in the house proceeded as it normally would, although, there was some tension lingering in atmosphere du to the conversation from earlier. The elder of said house, baring the name of Ryder, could feel this, and when questioning it, he was told nothing of the source. Each teen simply replied with that nothing was the matter and that they were fine; it was nothing that Ryder needed to worry about. He would have questioned them further, but decided against it, as it was best not to pester them, so he let it go.

He sent each of them off to their bedrooms, staying in his place to make sure they obeyed. Skye, Rubble and Chase had their rooms located on the first floor, while the others rooms were on the second. Ryder allowed for Rocky and Zuma to share a room together, just as long as they didn't disrupt the others during the night. They agreed, each having a red tint painted across their cheeks. They've held up to their promise, making Ryder glad for making the decision.

Despite what those in the town believe, he allowed for the two male teens to be together. To love one another as if they were a male and female. They knew quite well enough to display their affection in the public eye, more so Zuma than Rocky, but that was mostly due to Rocky not being able to go outside in the first place. At first meeting them, Ryder had hope that their relationship was just a phase, because he knew the punishment that they would get. They were young, and he had hoped they grow out of their feelings. But now, seeing them be as happy as they could ever be, together, Ryder was joyful. He was more than glad that it wasn't phase because they clearly showed their love for each other, just as a man and woman would show. And since they were now older they too knew of the consequences. Yet, that didn't stop them.

Seeing that they were all in their desired rooms, Ryder switched the light off, and walked through the now darkened hallway. His footsteps echoed throughout the building, bouncing from wall to wall, as if they hadn't done before. He approached a doorway, stopped a moment to turn around. Smiling at the thought that he had gotten to meet these wonderfully unique human beings, he entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

It wasn't unusual for Chase to be the first one up in the morning, as he had served in the army. He was a natural early bird. He and the rest of the men and women in his squad patrolled around the town early, in search for anything that may seem to be out of the ordinary, and afterwards, they'd head back to the campgrounds for whatever news there was for that day. Being a part of something as grand as this was what made the teen find happiness. He enjoyed being able to help and protect not only the town, but he was able to protect his friends, whom he loved dearly.

He had never been in a war before, since he was still quite young compared to all the other soldiers, but he had experienced, more often than not, of criminals using force against him. One such incident, where a man of about thirty, shot and killed one of the commanding officers, forcing Chase to fire back. He ended up striking the man in the chest, killing him almost instantly.

Skye had her disagreements with this when he had told the story to them, but it was the only natural thing that he could've done. Had he not shot back, he would've risked his own life, and the others in his squad. If he let that happen, he'd be considered an enemy, and would be drastically punished for it.

Putting his uniform on, he grabbed his rifle that hung across on a frame on the wall. He placed a small pistol into its holster across his waist, and an even smaller one in the back of his left boot. He was one of the only people in his squad who did this simply in the case where something were to happen, had he lost his other guns.

He grabbed his helmet before heading out of his room, his boot clinking onto the hardwood floor, sending echoes across the walls. Ignoring this, he walked to front door and stepped into the crisp, morning air. The sky had drake grey clouds, rolling into and over each other, but Chase ignored it, and walked down a path in which led directly to the town. He had to walk by a gate before entering into the road, where he would meet the other members of his squad, this starting their morning routine.

Annemarie Oberhauser the lead general for Chase's squad, began barking out orders towards the steps of their march. Her voice shrieked in the air, and could be heard across mountain tops, giving Chase the impression that she had iron for lungs.

"Aufmerksamkeit-Hütte!" She screeched, causing all the soldiers to stand in place like statues, each of their guns pointed and held upright in one arm, while the other was lying swiftly by their side. "Listen! We're going to do things differently today! On our way into town, we'll meet up with General Reichart and continue on with him to meet with the other generals and their soldiers!" If we're to meet with the other generals, then there must be something that needs to be said, thought Chase, standing in position. "From there, we will receive a very important message from our guide!" At that, Chase's heart began to ache and quicken in pace. He was going to see him, their leader! Even though they have already met, in a sense, when he was first being drafted into the military of Germany, it was still heart wrenching to know that he would see someone so powerful again. "Listen to him, or there will be consequences! Ist das klar!?"

"Ja, Allgemeine Oberhauser!" The group of soldiers shouted in u is on, each not wanting to face the consequences that they knew would befold upon them. Of course they'd follow the footsteps of their leader without questions. He promises the rise of Germany, and that was what each and every one of them so thoroughly desired."

Nodding with satisfaction, the woman turned around on the heel of her boots and prepared marching, barking out orders as she went along. "Schritt! Schritt! Schritt!" The soldiers marched as if they were one; not a single person was out of place. They marched forward to the sound of Oberhauser's shrilled voice.

Opening his eyes slowly, only for them to be burned from the beams of sunlight and force them back shut, Zuma turned away from the window. Keeping his eyes open to just a sliver, he allowed for the them to adjust firmly with the lift, before lying on his back again. He could hear the others downstairs already, but ignored them and stayed in the comfortness of his bed.

He turned on his side once more and faced a sleeping, grey-haired boy. A smile escaped his lips, as he leaned over and kissed the teens forehead. "I'm glad I've got you Wocky," he whispered before slowly sitting up. He quietly got off the bed, so not to disturb the boy in his slumber, and got himself dressed before exiting the room in silence. He shut the door behind him so that the outside noises wouldn't awaken the slumbering teen.

The closer Zuma got to the steps, the louder his friends were, and by the time he got onto the bottom floor, they sounded as if there were hundreds of them. This was most likely didn't go the large interior design of the building, which was like a magnet to echoes. He shortly found Everest, Skye, and Marshall in the living room area, decorated with a dark carpeted. Two couches of the colour black were out together in the shape of an L, with a small table in the corner of them. The larger couch faced a wall that was covered in a dark grey wallpaper towards the bottom, while a lighter grey filled the majority of the pup half. Their were lines of gold streaming horizontally in a neat, symmetrical pattern across the wall. A small fireplace, already lit, crackled in its semi-enclosed, metallic door. In front of both tables, a decorative cloth lay over top of the table, with a tea set on that.

The three teen were huddled onto the couches; Skye and Everest on the larger, whilst Marshall on the smaller one. Zuma walked up behind the smaller couch, catching the attention of the silvered haired girl. "Good morning, Zuma," she greeted with a smile, taking a sip from her cup.

"Mowning Evewest," the tanned teen replied, walking around the exterior of the couch and taking a seat next to Marshall.

"Where's Rocky?" Asked the pale skinned boy, his legs crossed.

Zuma smiled, lying back into the cushions of the couch, "He's still sleeping.. I could bring myself to wake him."

"Aww," Skye cooed, bringing her hand up to her cheek, "That's adorable!"

"I second that," Everest agreed, giving a cheeky grin. "Seriously though, you and Rocky are just too cute!"

"Can't argue with that," Marshall chimed in, smirking.

The angered eyed teen blushed, "Yeah.. Heheh, anyway, what do we have planned for today?"

"Well," Skye began, "I'm gonna head into town later this evening to get Everest a book she wants."

"I'd get it myself, but," Everest began, waving her hand to show her hair, "You know why."

Zuma nodded, ignoring the look that Skye was giving him, "What book is it?"

"Zu einem Gott Unbekannt (To a God Unknown)," she answered, "I hear it's a really good book. And maybe, I'll like too. It's worth a shot."

"Knowing you, you most likely will," Zuma said with a smile. He looked at Skye, who still, was giving him looks, "You can stop that now."

"But I can't help it!" She stated in a squeal, "You're just so cute!"

He sighed, "I think I'll come with you, since you're already going. And I wanna get something for Wocky."

"Ah!" Squeaked Skye, clutching her chest, "I think I'm gonna die!"

"You'll be fine," Zuma declare, rolling his eyes.

"Hold up," Marshall began, "If you're getting something that's specifically for Rocky, aren't you afraid that people will find out that you and Rocky are, you know...together?"

The boy turned to Marshall, "In a sense, yes, but not completely. They don't even know Wocky's alive, so thewe's an extwemely slim chance that they'll find out." He could hear Skye squeaking over on the other couch, "And I'll take that wisk fow Wocky."

Marshall smiled, and let out a light chuckle, "You really are adorable."

"Not you too," Zuma said with a sign."

"Uh, Zuma?" Everest started, getting the teens full attention, "I'm not sure Skye can take much more of you kindhearted cuteness." She nodded in the other girls direction, to which zuma couldn't help but to stare. She seemed to be a whole different person, in a whole other world. She was mumbling something and squealing, with a frozen smile stuck across her lips.

Zuma simply shrugged and turned back to Everest, "She'll get over it." He looked back at Skye, biting his lip, "Probably."


	3. Berechtigt

Chapter 3: Berechtigt

"Um, R-Ryder sir?" Skye began, unusually timid. She normally acted this way around their their elder, to which the others couldn't understand why. She cleared her throats and swayed next to Zuma, who stood beside her. The two were standing behind the man, who seemed to have a bad case of head, as large strangers of his spiked hair struck out into the air like tentacles.

He turned away from the counter and smiled once seeing the two teens, "Why, hello Skye, Zuma. What can I do for you two?"

The girl starts red to twirl her finger in one of hr pony tails, "Will it be alright if Zuma and I, went into town this evening?"

"What for?" Asked the elder, startling her slightly.

"Well, um, Everest wants this book, so I was going to get it for her, "replied the timid Skye. "And, I may do a little grocery shopping while I'm at it," she looked over to Zuma, "And Zuma..." She let out a squeak, like the one she had done earlier, and placed her hands onto her cheeks.

Raising his eyebrows, Ryder looked at the male, who only rolled his amber eyes. "She's, gushy, because I was planning on getting Wocky something...if it's okay with you, that is."

"If anyone finds out," began the elder, looking sternly at the fan boy, "You know of what they'll do to not only you, but to Rocky as a consequence?"

Zuma looked at the tiled kitchen floor, swallowing a lump in his throat, "I know... it I wanna take the chance and do something nice fow him."

Ryder hummed and began pacing around in a small circle, his shoes clinking together. He continuously tapped his chin with his pointer finger. "Well, if you don't show it, you may go. Just, be careful, and that goes for the both of you. You hear me?"

"We will," Skye answered. Zuma nodded slowly.

Before they left, Ryder added, "Also, I do t want you two to be out for too long. I hear that the soldiers will be out longer due to a message they've received. I want you two to quickly get what you need and come straight back here. Is that clear?"

Both of them nodded, "Thank you Wydew siw," Zuma replied, turning around.

~An Hour Later~

The next sixty minutes seemed to have drifted away like the clouds rolling the sky. Skye and Zuma had already regained their original positions on the couches, where Everest and Marshall were still lingering. Zuma had to try his best to quietly take his seat, as the pale skinned boy had drudges to smell, and was lying on his side with his legs slightly bent inward. His back was arched towards the girls direction, who coped over the peaceful teen.

Rubble had awoken a mere few moment before. He had greeted the three quietly, then went straight to the kitchen. The other teens, and Ryder included, believed that the young boy had a multitude of stomachs, because they had never seen anyone else eat as much as him before. However, despite his unusual eating habits, Rubble was still quite skinny, so they didn't say anything that would harm him emotionally.

After a few minutes of utter and dreary silence, apart from the sorts breathing of Marshall, the girl with the silvery hair shifted in her spot and said, "So, when did you guys say you were going?" She stretched out her arms and legs, making a small groan as she did so. Skye had been fondling with her hair, lying against the arm of the couch, her legs spread towards Everest.

She shrugged and continued to play with her pony tail, "Not sure to be perfectly honest. Maybe an hour or two." She smiled, stopping with her hair and lifted her head up in the direction of the tanned boy, "Zuma's waiting for Rocky to wake up."

The dark skinned boy nodded slowly, feeling a burning sensation building from within his cheeks, "W-what? I can't just leave without me telling him whewe I'm going," he remarked, immediately recidivism g a coo from Skye. He glared at her, "Would you stop that?" He played, eyes squinting intently. Marshall's sleeping lady mumbled and fidgeted in its position, bringing Zuma's attention to him. Upon realizing it was only the boys dream, he looked back to the two girls.

"You could've just woken up earlier you know? Everest suggested, a smile approaching her lips. She crossed her legs and added, "You wouldn't have to wait so long if you had."

"But I couldn't do that though," Zuma replied in his defense, "He looked so peaceful!"

Skye awed, tilting her head. She leaned up on the back of her arms, her pinkish eyes glittered with teeny sparkles, and the same cheeky goon plastered her lips, similar to the one from earlier. Zuma rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"Couldn't do what?" Asked a familiar voice from behind Zuma, causing him to quickly turn his head around.

Leaning with his hip against the arched doorway, his arms crossed, was the grey and white haired boy, who was still in his green pajamas. Shown presently proud was a smile, which brightened Zuma's face the instant he laid eyes on it. Standing up, he went directly over to the boy and wrapped his arms around him, "Nothing," he replied sheepishly. He could feel the warmth of Rocky's arms placed underneath his own, "Good mowning."

Feeling a slight chill, Rocky buried his face into Zuma's neck, tightening his hug, he whispered, "Good morning, Zuma."

The two broke away from their embrace shortly after, only to realize they had two pairs of eyes staring them, causing them to blush. Ignoring the girls, Zuma took Rocky by the hand and led him back to the smaller couch where they sat next to each. Rocky had to make sure to be extra careful, so not to disturb Marshall's slumber.

"So...what're you guys up to?" Rocky asked, trying his best to hide the blush Behind his clenched hand, but to no avail, as the girls continued to stare.

"Skye giggled, sitting upright "Oh Rocky, you're too adorable!" Her smile grew grander once seeing Rocky's face grow a darker shade of red, "Zuma and I plan on going into town later."

"Oh," replied the grey-haired teen, placing his hands down on his lap. He blinked a few times before turning to face Zuma, "Why?" His voice sounded broken, being filled with nothing but worry, to which each of the other understood as to why.

The tanner of the group placed a hand gently onto the boys shoulder and gave a warm smile, "I'm going to help Skye pick up a few necessities, and...I plan on getting a cewtain someone, a special gift." His smile grew as he placed the tip of his forehead onto Rocky's.

Rocky shuddered, "Y-you don't have to get me anything," replied the paper teen, almost timidly, "Especially if it means risking...us."

"There's no need to wowwy, Wocky," soothed Zuma, hugging the teen before him. He removed his forehead from Rocky's, but stayed a few inches away from his face, "I'll be okay, I pwomise."

"But, what if something bad happens to you?"

"Nothing will happen. Trust me."

Closing his eyes, Rocky lowered his head. "I do trust you," he replied, his worry still present.

Zuma lifted the teens head and kissed his nose. "You duly are wonderful," he whispered, causing Rocky's blush to return.

He smiled and replied, layout are too." He placed his arms around Zuma's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Um...guys?" Everest said nervously, "Not to uh, ruin this adorable display of affection, but um...Skye just fainted."

 **~Another Hour Passes~**

"I want you to be extra careful, Zuma," Rocky declared, a hand on his hip, "Because if something does happen, I won't be able to forgive you, or myself."

"Wocky," Zuma eased, walking up to the teen, "It'll be alwight. I'll be fine," he embraced the boy once more, planting a kiss on his head. "And if something does somehow happen, Skye'll be with me," he stated.

The embrace broke and the two looked in Skye's directions, who was standing just a few feet away from them. "If she doesn't faint again," Rocky ridiculed.

"Hey!" The girl started, "It isn't my fault that you are so darn cute together!"

chuckling, Rocky then said to Zuma, "I'm trusting you, I mean, I'm really trusting you." He grabbed Zuma's hand and placed it on his chest. Zuma felt the boys heartbeat, and realized that it was quicker than usual.

Receiving a kiss from the boy, Rocky dropped Zuma's hand, and after they parted, Zuma said, "I'll come back safe and sound." And with that, he and Skye walked down the dirt path and towards the town.

* * *

"More than 14 years have passed since the unfortunate day, when the German people, blinded by the grand promises of enemies both at home and abroad, lost contact with honor and freedom! So I say, that fateful day has destroyed Germany very pride!" Shouted one of the most powerful, if not, the most powerful man in all of Germany. The German Army all listened contently, compelled to hear further of what this man had to say.

Chase hadn't realized that those living within Germany's boundaries had been deliberately succeeding the downfall of their own country. Especially not for fourteen years. His heart yearned to seek justice and to bring down those for the downfall of his country.

"Since that day of betrayal, the Almighty held back has his blessing of our people. Discord and hatred of us down." The teen wasn't entirely sure whether there was a God or not, but if the leader of Germany said so, He was not giving the rights to Germany, due to the enemies will. "With deep grief of millions who have seen best German men and women from all walks of life, the unity of the nation is disappearing in a jumble of political and personal opinions, economic interests and ideological differences." The mans voice resonated across the land. It truly hurt Chase that all because of the enemies, Germany was suffering.

"Since that day, as so often in the past, Germany has a picture of heartbreaking disagreement. We never have the equality and fraternity we had been promised, and we lost to start our freedom..." Rage began to boil itself into the minds of the soldiers. How could their own country be so far down that there was hardly anywhere for them to start regaining their once powerful nation? It hurt them to know that it seemed impossible to get back where they once started.

"Fourteen years of Marxism have ruined Germany; A year of Bolshevism. The richest and most richest and beautiful areas in the world would turn into a smoking pile of ruins!" His voice seemed to be filled with distress, and you could tell that he was clearly upset. Due to Germany's earlier religious acts, with addition of the enemy lines, Germany was close to destruction.

"Even in the suffering of the last decade and a half could not be compared to the misery of Europe in the heart of which the red flag if destruction was hoisted upon. The thousands of wounded, the hundreds of dead who had this rupture already cost Germany, should be a warning of the storm that is to come." Chase clenched his fists, not wanting to hear any more of this. His heart ached even more, not due to the sight of such a strong leader, but because of the fall of Germany.

"Who's to blamed for all of this downfall of Germany?" Asked the man, pausing a s he glared over the large image of men and women together. His eyes scanned like a vulture searching for its prey, "Those who seek Germany's downfall! Anyone not of German descent! Those who do not fit the criterion within the barriers of Germany's laws." A roar of disheveled anger erupted amongst the soldiers. "Hört mir su, when I say; We will regain our power back! We will once again thrive as a country! And I, will lead you into all! I, with the help of all of you, will bring back Germany's fortune! And we will once again, be prosperous!"

"Wolhstand!" The soldiers changed, gazing at the godly figure before them, with his hand extended into the air. They followed suit, as they continued to chant, "Wolhstand! Prosperity!"


	4. Geheimnisse

Chapter 4: Geheimnisse

Both of the teens had made their way into the town where there was a small marketplace where all kinds of stores were strewn about the streets. Upon entering the roads, they could hear a disturbing shout coming from the distance, but they ignored it to the best of their ability and started their hunt for their desired goods.

"Hey Zuma," started the female, stopping in the middle of the road. She turned to face the boy, causing him to stop as well. "I'll go and get the groceries real quick before a large crowd comes before me," she smiled, "While I do that, you can you know who, whatever it is that you are planning on getting him." She winked and let out a soft giggle.

Zuma nodded slightly, feeling a small blush creep onto his cheeks, "O-okay."

"Just, be careful not to give away anything that's too, personal," She added before swiftly turning back around and walking away.

"I know," Zuma huffed, watching the girl go.

He sighed, looking around him. His eyes soon caught onto a particular shop, one that he had hoped he'd find. A large smile escaped his grasp. Walking up to it, his eyes shimmered as he glanced over a large variety of different, metallic objects, each held in a large glass case. His smile grew the longer he stared at the beauty of the objects.

"Can I help you, sir?" Asked a scraggly voice, making Zuma jump in place. His attention was focused onto a fairly skinny man standing behind the glass, in which kept the objects safe from harms way. His lips were curled over, forming an awkward smile and there were noticeable scruffs of fur beneath his chin and nose.

"U-um," the teen began, shaking his head suddenly, "Yeah." He reverted his attention back to the case, "I'm looking fow a...um, wing, p-pwefewably bwass," his voice wavered and he could feel his body tensing, "w-with a gween emewald in the middle..."

The man hummed, staring intently at the boy, "I do have something, however, it's quite an expensive piece."

"I don't cawe the cost," Zuma declared, "I'll pay whatevew the pwice is."

"This woman of yours must really be worth it. What a lucky gal," he grinned, not catching the nervousness held inside of Zuma's eyes. The boy nodded slowly. "Very well," the man said, bending beneath the counter. He grabbed a small leather box with a golden trimming, then stood upright again, placing the small box in the palm of his hand. Opening it, he revealed a small ring, just as how Zuma had described it. The emerald was surrounded by a clean brass in the shape of flower petals, with a stem running underneath it, hidden beneath the foam that encrypted the ring. "How is it?" The man asked, his unusual grin still lingering.

Zuma stood frozen in place, baffled and amazed. He awed at the ring, "I-it's pewfect. He~... er, she'll love it!"

The jewel merchant blinked, shaking his head before replying, "I'm sure she will."

"What's the pwice?" Asked the boy, trying to divert the attention away from himself.

"Like I said before, the ring's a bit on the pricey side, but boy, it sure is a beauty," he stated." "€76.89 Euros."

"That much, huh?" Zuma said, sounding as if he was unsure about buying it.

The man must have heard it in his tone, "I'm afraid so, Kid," he replied, rather bluntly, "but if you don't want it~"

"Wait, I never said that," Zuma answered quickly, "I'll take it. It'll be wowth it in the future anyways."

"Sweet kid," said the man, retrieving a small bag from on top of the counter, "by the way, where is this lucky girl of yours?" He looked around the area, but couldn't find anyone.

Zuma took out his money from his pocket, the blush creeping back to his cheeks, "erm, she's...out shopping...for food." He handed his money to the man, who looked at him in confusion.

With an eyebrow raised, he answered, "Okay then.. Tell her I said congratulations!"

"I'll be sure to," Zuma stated quickly, walking away before he said anything else. He searched for Skye, finding her shortly in a small area where there were baskets of food. "Hey Skye," he said, watching the girl as she carefully placed a cabbage into a wooden basket.

she looked up and immediately smiled upon seeing the boy, "Hello. She noticed the bag in Zuma's hand, curiosity filling her, "What's that?"

"Wocky's gift," Zuma answered vaguely

"I know that much," Skye retorted, "What I meant was, what did you get him?"

"It's a suwpwise," the boy smiled, "you'll find out soon enough at the house."

Skye narrowed her eyes in question, "Okay? ... Anyway, I'm almost finished here." She said as she picked up a few more fruits, "After this, we need to find Everest's book."

Zuma nodded, noticing Skye's struggling to keep her basket up, "Alwight. Do you need help cawwying that?"

"Oh, sure," she answered, smiling as she handed the basket over to Zuma.

 **~An Hour Later~**

After the shopping was all finished, Zuma and Skye made their way back towards the house. The sounds of the shouts could still be heard, yet the words were hardly audible enough for their ears. Ignoring it, they pushed on.

"I can't wait to see what you got for Rocky!" Skye squealed as they came closer to the house. Her arms were folded across her chest with the book, desired for Everest, underneath them. "This is exciting!"

The tan teen giggled, gripping tightly on the bag with one hand, while holding the basket of goods underneath his other. "Well, you'we gonna have to wait until tomowwow, because...I need to think of a way of giving it to him." He could feel his cheeks burning and turned his face to the side, away from Skye.

"But, can't you just give it to him?" The girl asked, chuckling at the sight.

"No," answered the male, sternly. He looked back at Skye, "It needs to be special, for the both of us."

Skye's smile brightened, and she let out a soft squeal.

* * *

"Oh Everest~" Skye's voiced echoed throughout the building, "Guess what I have for you?" She slowly crept through the hallway and made her way into the living room."

Zuma took the basket of goods into the kitchen, placing it on the small marbled island. He could hear the joyous shrieks escaping Everest, mixed with the laughter coming from Skye, and he couldn't help the smile from creeping on his lips at the sounds. Looking down, he began taking the goodies out of the basket and lining them up along the island.

"Hey Zuma," he felt the warmth of an embrace around his waist, causing his smile to grow evermore. Setting his gift bag down beside the basket, he looked back to see the emerald eyed boy staring back up at him. The boy planted a soft, yet meaningful kiss on Zuma's lips, breaking it only shortly after.

Dazed for a moment, Zuma blinked a few times before reality snapped back into his field of vision. With his smile, he replied, "Hi Wocky. How was youw day?" Rocky released his grip from Zuma, allowing the boy to turn around and face him.

Shrugging, the shorter male stated, "Same as always." He smiled, hugging Zuma once more and closing his eyes.

Taking in the moment, Zuma too, shut his own eyes, and wrapped his arms around the teen.

The silence was broken shortly after, though, and was filled with Ryder's voice, located in the other room. "Everyone, would you all please come into the living room? I have an announcement to make."

Rocky groaned, forcing his eyes open, releasing his grip. Zuma kissed his nose, "It's fine...by the way," he bent over to whisper in the grey haired teens ear, "I'll give you youw gift tomowwow." Blushing, he took Rocky by the hand and led him to the living room.

They took a seat on the large couch, with Rocky sitting on the end. The girls were already sat down, and Marshall was reading a book on the smaller couch. He set it down next to him and looked at Ryder, who was standing in front of the teens. Curled up in a tight ball, Rubble was on the other end of the couch that Marshall was on, his dreary eyes focused on the elder.

"Where's Chase?" Everest asked, looking around the room. The others followed suit, confusion built on their faces when they couldn't find him.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Ryder began, "I've received a letter from General Oberhauser, the leading admiral of Chase's squad. She has informed me that Chase, along with the entirety of the German Army, will be undergoing classified training procedures that will take all night." He looked around the group of teens and seeing their frightened looks, he said, "There isn't a need to worry. In the letter, Oberhauser specified me to tell you all not to worry. She says Germany's Army goes into heavy training every once in a while in preparations for a war that could come in the near future."

"We're going to war?" Skye asked, her arms shaking with fear.

Ryder shook his head, "Oberhauser merely stated that this is just a procedure, and not the real deal. She never said anything of an actual war, so I can't answer that Skye."

He took another look at the teens, and to Rubble, "Don't fret too much. Oberhauser said that Chase will be back by tomorrow in the afternoon, safe and sound, so there isn't need to worry."

* * *

 **A/N: I can't speak for us all when I say that I am enjoying this story so far. It's simply fun to write for me. I'd say that if I had to choose a favorite between this story and Quartz of Honey, it would be this one :D I feel as if I put more thought into this story than my other one, which embeds me into being drawn more towards this story. But anyway I truly hope you liked this chapter, along with this story. I know it may not be the most favorable topic to write about, however I find it interesting, fascinating even. That's just my thoughts.**

 **\- - - Feedback is Welcome ;) - - -**


	5. Überraschung

Chapter 5: Überraschung

"Don't be fooled by these fiends of nature, casting their spells of the devil across all of Germany," enthulfed the man with the peculiar mustache. His stature was albeit small, however his voice was a booming shrill, "That's how they get to you! They dig deeper and deeper into your souls, forcing you to be drawn to them! They have hypnotisedbyou into believing that they're one of of; one with Germany, when in reality, they're not!" His small, rat-like eyes scanned over the large crowd of soldiers, who just recently got back from their intensive training. "Be prepared for anything! There will be a fight! There most certainly will! And if anybody, _anybody_ , gets in your way of doing your duty, eliminate them as well! I want these traitors of the country stripped away from their homes, away from their loved one! They deserve to perish!" The crowd grew into a sudden, loud cheering roar, each of the soldiers faces were lit with anger and frustration. "Nobody takes away Germany's pride and dignity without being properly punished for the crimes!" The miniature mans voice seemed to resonate within each of the men and women's minds, filling them with even more anger, "We will do anything to bring life back to our once beloved county!"

"By tomorrow morning, our attack with begin on these forbearers, starting with the places in which you are housed in!" States the man, giving Chase a startle. The boy stood in the middle of his squad, staring slightly shocked at the leader. However, he couldn't help but to feel the anger from within, crawling it's watching up into his mind. "We'll force them into places of resovilrs, where their punishments will commence!" Chase peeked at his fellow comrades, and seeing the discerned looks on each of their faces, he faced forward again, and lowered his head. "But until then, we must prepare! We must train! Get ready for a fight, soldiers," then man said, taking one last glance at the group, "Because Germany is coming back no matter wha it takes!" Before shouts could erupt amongst the crowd, he added, "Now to, train!"

They nevertheless cheered once again, before being led by their leading generals into separate barracks, where they would be put back into doing some more intensive training later in the night. The sun had been put to rest some time ago, however, neither of the soldiers showed a bit of tiredness. Only rage.

Chase looked around the interiors kf then building, seeing those whom he had known for many years, men and women both of his age, and older, like he had never seen them before. Their actions proved that they've changed since the speech. They were ready. A small group of soldiers were on the far corner of the building, pretending a fight. Other were having a contest on who could load their guns in the fastest time. Chase on the other hand, stood in place, the mixture of feeling both grim and anger stirred in his gut. Guilt shortly arose, followed by fear.

"Um, Chase?" Began a small voice, startling the teen slightly. He had quickly grown enviousbof that voice. Turning around, Chase was met face to face with a young man, no older than he, yet no younger. He was only slightly shorter than Chase, but despite his size, he was quite possibly one of the fastest in their group. He had brown hair, similar to Chase's, although his was on the lighter shading, and was cut shorter on the sides. However, it was still long enough for someone, quite possibly the enemy, to grab and pull, making the boy at a disadvantage. He liked his hair the way it right though, so he wasn't bothered too much about it. His eyes matched his hair, although husband fight right a light ring of green, almost cyan, rather than being a dark brown like his left. It gave him a unique look, making many of the soldiers, both male and female, drawn to him. Admin Dietrich was his name.

"What is it?" Chase asked with a sigh, after staring into the boys eyes for a moment.

"I just noticed that you didn't look so well," Armin said with concern. He shifted on his feet, "You okay?"

The taller teen shook his head, turning away slightly, "I'm fine." He glanced around the room, noticing Oberhauser with some of the other, higher ranking solildiers. "Come on, we should practice loadinggbsk we don't get in trouble," he stated, to which Armin simply nodded.

. . .

"You haven't spoke much about Achill in some time," Chase recalled, breaking the silence. He started working on his PP handgun. Armin merely shook his head at the statement, taking out his semi-large Mauser Karbiner 98 Kurds from around his shoulder.

"Well that's simpler. I haven't spoken to him today, or lately for that matter," he replied, staring intently at his gun, "I haven't even seen him..." He looked at Chase, Andy showed a smile, "But that's mainly due to all this training we've been put to, along with Hitler's speeches. As well abs him...being in a different group."

 _He_ _always_ _does_ _this_ , thought Chase, _Smiles_ _as_ _if_ _nothing_ _is_ _wrong_ , _when_ _in_ _reality_ , _something_ _is_ _wrong_. He nevertheless have a smile, "What about Ursula?"

"What about her?" Armin asked, looking up. He scootedbforaard so that his rear was resting on the edge of the bench that he and Chase were sitting on. He has usually sat like this, despite it looking uncomfortable to the other male soldiers.

Chase set his pistol down on his lap, and stared out in front of him, "Are you talking to her at all?"

"Oh," began the boy, staring st his lap, "I've already told you; we don't get along. She's older and stronger, and I'm not."

"That means nothing though," Chase persisted, "Achill's older than you, and the two of you get along just fine it seems."

Scoffing, Armin glared at Chase, his nostrils flaring slightly, "Achill's only older by theee minutes. Besides, we're twins, it's what we do. We need to stick together." He swiftly looked away from the male, "And I don't appreciate when you say that."

Blinking a few times, the taller teen stared st the back of Armin's head, "When I say what? That Achill's older?"

"Exactly. It makes me feel weak," he sighted admittedly.

"Armin," Chase started, placing a hand on he boys shoulder, "You may not be physically strong like Ursula, or the older twin, but your mentality outweighs strength tenfold. Keep that in mind."

"Hmph," the boy hummed, but remained silent otherwise. He pushed Chase's hand off , and replaced his rifle so that it was resting on his back. "Anyway," he said after some time had passed, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" He again shifted in his seat.

"I think," the other male replied, taking full note of Armin's seating position, "How do you sit like that? Isn't it uncomfortable?"

Admin turned to face Chase, "No, I always sit this way, I need to, less I'll get fidgety otherwise."

"But you still do get fidgety," said the teen, watching Armin's finger which were currently twirling with each other.

Seeing this, Armin tucked his hand underneath his rims. "Shut up," he said, though not in a way that would hurt Chase, "I don't judge the way you sit." Hey gave out a soft smile.

"That's because I sit like a normal human being," Chase replied with a chuckle.

"Whatever."

. . .

"Soldaten, ruhig!" The murmur of the soldiers quickly fell silent. "Soldiers, tomorrow is our night! You have trained well these past few days. As a reward, you'll have the opportunity to rest up, as you'll need it!" With that, the booming voice stood firm.

Armin smiled, "Hih, I thought they'd have us training throughout the night."

"As did I," Chase agreed, standing up," But I guess we need to be awake for what's to come."

"Yeah, that's true," said the shorter teen, as he stood up. "G'Night Chase!" He said, his voice noticeably shaken. As he walked away, his legs were trembling?, giving Chase the impression that he too, was frightened for what was to come.

But a fight for Germany, was something that Chase would do anything for victory. Nodding, he whispered, "sametk you."


End file.
